


Three Course Meal

by baekoneggyeolk_ed



Category: EXO
Genre: ABO, Fellatio, Infidelity, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pseudo Incest, triplets!chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekoneggyeolk_ed/pseuds/baekoneggyeolk_ed
Summary: When a sweet-smelling pregnant omega is left all alone with his adopted alphas with raging hormones, something would usually happen.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent said celebrities in real life. The author does not own any of the celebrities in this fiction but the original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a very explicit work of fiction. Please take the tags seriously and read at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun loves his children too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent said celebrities in real life. The author does not own any of the celebrities in this fiction but the original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a very explicit work of fiction. Please take the tags seriously and read at your own risk.

 

 

They play this game everyday.

 

 

It was always in the morning where Baekhyun’s husband is away and out for business trips he couldn’t care less about.

 

 

The rules are simple. Whoever wakes up first, makes his bed, washes up, and finishes his breakfast first will get a prize. It was none other than Baekhyun himself, considering the fact that the triplets had grown accustomed and attached to Baekhyun’s hip—maybe a little more wildly attracted to put it simply.

 

 

But who was he kidding, his children loved him with every bit of their being just as much as Baekhyun first saw them on his doorstep that one rainy night. His husband argued that it wasn’t a good idea to adopt them because he could give him so much more. But two years into their marriage and after trying countless times, they had no results.

 

 

And Baekhyun… _he loved children._ _He loved to have pups of his own._ Just from the way he spoiled them to death when they were toddlers, how he took note of every milestone, how he hugged them tightly when they cry proved they’re the best thing that ever happened to him. So when they first encountered the sexual aspects of certain things namely _porn_ , Baekhyun was all too willing to help explain. What he didn’t expect though was to execute the _things_ that a normal dad would not. This led to a few other things that no one would ever fathom that he would do.

 

 

_It was wrong. So wrong. But his “children” loved taking him._

 

 

The three handsome young adults who just turned 18 last week were Chanhyuk, Chanhyun and Chanyeol. They’re currently on the last year of high school and they were all excelling.

 

 

Chanhyuk was voted for Student Council President. He was acing all of his classes and Baekhyun couldn’t be even prouder than he already is. His eldest has always been the responsible, reliable one and he always, _always_ took his academics seriously. Chanhyuk is a man of few words and some may cower at his stare but past his cold exterior, he always had a soft spot for Baekhyun and his siblings.

 

 

Chanhyun is the captain of their school’s basketball team and was recently picked to have the coveted spot to get into Seoul University and play for them in the future. Basketball was his son’s passion and it showed during his early years where he would pick up the ball that Baekhyun had gifted him and he would throw it randomly up in the air. It would sometimes smack his little brother Chanyeol in the face. Chanhyun was really playful as a kid and gave mostly headaches to Baekhyun but he still loved him with his antics.

 

 

The youngest was Chanyeol. He was the cutest pup he had ever seen in his life. He had the same eyes as his brothers but Chanhyuk was piercing and deep, Chanhyun always had a lighthearted glint, and Chanyeol has the most innocent and curious eyes. He was observant and a lot of times makes goo goo eyes at his dad. But out of the three, he was very sickly so he didn’t got to go out much and play sports. It was one of the reasons why Baekhyun always had a special attachment to Chanyeol and it shows whenever they played music together.

 

 

Chanyeollie is his little baby boy and no matter how much taller he is than Baekhyun now, he is still very protective of his youngest.

 

 

 

 

Their day starts with Baekhyun making the usual breakfast that his triplets loved—waffles with freshly cut strawberries and drizzled with maple syrup, some corn cereal, black coffee for his eldest, water for his middle one and milk for his baby boy.

 

 

Once everything was set on the table and ready to be eaten he starts knocking on the doors of his triplets’ bedrooms. Chanhyuk almost goes out immediately after hearing the knock and knowing his son, he must’ve woken way before he had even started cooking which explains his neat and perfect appearance and the already made bed.

 

 

A few minutes after Chanhyuk comes out of his bedroom, Chanhyun is found rushing and juggling tasks at once. He was brushing his teeth and combing his wet hair while trying to wear the slippers on the right foot. He walks to the table and curses under his breath once he found Chanhyuk already started before him. His middle son really hated losing.

 

 

Baekhyun glanced at the third door and knocked again.

 

 

**“Chanyeollie, sweetie. It’s time for breakfast.”**

 

 

The door swings open and Baekhyun is greeted by a pouty Chanyeol still in his rilakkuma pajamas.

 

 

**“Mom,”** _yes,_ they all call Baekhyun _‘mom’_ when they first shifted and it kind of stuck with him. **“Chanhyunnie-hyung messed with my alarm clock again.”**

 

 

**“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll tell him off later. For now, go and wash your face.”**

 

 

Baekhyun kisses the pout off his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After taking care of the meals of his triplets, Baekhyun sat on the couch and watched reruns of a drama. He was munching on a strawberry dipped on chocolate syrup—an addiction and craving he had developed when Baekhyun had just known about his pregnancy. Right now, he was five months along and the baby bump is now present and more noticeable but it was still fairly small. His chest also started to gain more fat which was understandable since he just started lactating. The three men were absolutely delighted when they found out and even Baekhyun’s husband was fooled into thinking he was the father. _Who was the real father?_ That Baekhyun didn’t know.

 

 

What’s important is that his husband doesn’t know a single thing about their arrangement, the triplets are happy and he’s having a baby pup.

 

 

Baekhyun was about to get some more strawberries when he was pounced by Chanhyuk. He hooked his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and took the bowl from him and placed it on the table top.

 

 

Having Chanhyuk’s arms wrapped around his body made Baekhyun looked smaller than what he appeared and it also didn’t help that out of the bunch, his eldest was the most intimidating. From his stature to his demeanor, he is absolutely an alpha.

 

 

**“Finished already?”** Baekhyun asked, almost breathily as Chanhyuk nosed along the column of his neck.

 

 

He was smelling him and Baekhyun is quite bashful when his son licked along his clavicles. He heard him grunt deeply as an answer.

 

 

**“You smell delicious, Ma.”**

 

 

Baekhyun felt his lower regions stir awake.

 

 

**“Your breasts are getting bigger. Shouldn’t you be starting to wear bras now?”**

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and looks below. He was right. They were growing too fast and were much bigger than they were last week. He was instantly flushed from embarrassment and this was one of the rare times where Baekhyun could hear his eldest chuckle from amusement.

 

 

The taller man dropped on the couch and took Baekhyun with him, sitting the smaller man on his lap. He cupped one breast and squeezed slightly. A hiss escaped Baekhyun’s lips as a wet spot appeared when milk came out. It looks like Baekhyun was one of the omegas who produces milk above the average amount. He had just started lactating last week too.

 

 

Chanhyuk raised the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt above his breast, revealing the fat and smooth skin, his rosy nipples dripping with white and the lacy blue panties he had on.

 

 

**“I can’t wait for you to start producing more so I can drink from you all day.”** A finger circled around his nipple before pressing slightly. Baekhyun did not miss the look of elation on Chanhyuk’s eyes when a small drop leaked.

 

 

**“I-If you do that, nothing would be left for your sibling.”** Baekhyun blushed at how Chanhyuk was staring intently at his displayed chest.

 

 

**“You’re too kind, Ma.”**

 

 

Chanhyuk throws him a devilishly handsome grin before diving to Baekhyun’s left breast and giving it a good and firm suck.

 

 

**“Too kind enough to let us see and taste you like this.”**

 

 

_Of course, he would. He’d do anything for his children. Whatever they want, Baekhyun will give._

 

 

Chanhyuk grabbed both of his breast carelessly and watched at how his mom is almost close to tears from embarrassment as he rolled them around recklessly.

 

 

**“Being pregnant suits you.”** A gush of slick escaped from his panties and arousal was almost too suffocating. It was in the air and Chanhyuk could smell just how his mother wants to be destroyed right now, how he wants a cock ramming mercilessly inside of him.

 

 

He takes one last inhale and squeeze of the fat of Baekhyun’s breast before going down to business, lifting the smaller up and removing those enticing panties down to his knees. Almost instantly, Baekhyun gasped as he felt the cold air hit his skin. Chanhyuk held a firm hold to each of his cheek and raise him up so he could kiss the bump of Baekhyun’s stomach.

 

 

The latter would have cooed at look of pure adoration on his eldest son’s face if only he gave time to breathe before lapping the translucent substance coming out from the slit of his dick. Baekhyun arched his back while Chanhyuk contracted his lips around the head as if he was trying to draw more of his sweet juices. The smaller could only pull at his son’s hair and moan helplessly as he continued with his torture.

 

 

Baekhyun’s body was deeply flushed and he was breathing quite heavily as soon as Chanhyuk began playing the slick gushing out of his entrance. He started kneading his left cheek with his hand and the other one was circling around the rim of his hole before finally penetrating past the ring of muscles. One finger was inserted until it was joined by another and another until there were four inside of him thrusting in and out, rubbing his walls.

 

 

Chanhyuk watched Baekhyun’s reaction as he tongued the slit of his dick and crooked his fingers slightly enough to hit the spot where he moans the loudest. The said man made a sound which resembled a deep chuckle when Baekhyun whined pitifully.

 

 

Embarrassed, Baekhyun hit his shoulder and hid his face at the crook of Chanhyuk’s neck. Deciding to tease him further, he spoke, **“I’ve seen you in more compromising positions, Ma.”**

 

 

**“S-Stop teasing, Hyukkie.”**

 

 

**“Should I just get on with it then?”**

 

 

Baekhyun nods. **“Please.”**

 

 

Chanhyuk being the dutiful son that he is brought down the pants along with the underwear he was wearing to his thighs, revealing his beauty of a cock. He was long enough to easily hit everything and girthy enough to fill and stretch him until he’s red. Chanhyuk’s pubic hair is trimmed very cleanly and everything smells heavenly—very telling of what kind of person he is.

 

 

Baekhyun clenched and a thick blob of slick oozed as he admired Chanhyuk’s cock in plain sight. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and pumped a few times before aligning it with Baekhyun’s hole. With the tip pressing against his hole, Baekhyun was involuntarily clenching and unclenching. It was almost as if his hole was trying to give it a kiss before the welcoming him warmly.

 

 

Chanhyuk lifted his hips slightly and he groaned at how it easily went in. The amount of slick Baekhyun was secreting was seeping through and gradually flowing down his cock even with the head successfully lodged inside. The omega moaned in relief as he finally get to feel something inside of him. It was almost like a puzzle being completed after minutes of trying to fit pieces.

 

 

Without any warning, Chanhyuk grasped both of Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him while simultaneously lifted his hips, sending the rest of his cock to be engulfed by Baekhyun’s welcoming pussy. The impact of the forceful thrust inside had Baekhyun releasing more slick as Chanhyuk was almost, _almost_ near the opening of his womb. He whimpers incoherently beside his son’s ear.

 

 

Chanhyuk adjust his hold on Baekhyun, making sure that he won’t be harming him and the baby once he’s going crazy.

 

 

**“Ah!”**

 

 

… _and then he delivers the first thrust._

 

 

Snapping his hips without any mercy left, Chanhyuk relished in the way Baekhyun keened and bounced on his shaft. He pulled him closer, _so close_ that his breast were pressed against his chest and Chanhyuk feels the fat jiggling whenever he’s moving. This fired him up and in turn rammed into Baekhyun as harder as his situation would let him.

 

 

The small omega was absolutely mortified by the fact that Chanhyuk was staring at his two mounds that was enthusiastically bobbing up and down with his every thrust. It was too much for Baekhyun especially when drops of milk leaked from the friction created. The omega heard him inhale deeply and he knew right then and there that Chanhyuk was reeling himself in. His eyes were flickering from red to their normal color. His eldest was about shift.

 

 

Slick gushed out of his rim. Baekhyun shuddered at the thought of how much he affects his son. How he’s the most disciplined and composed among the three but he comes crumbling at the licentious sight in front of him. _Baekhyun really is his only weakness._

 

 

**“Hyukkie…”** Baekhyun caressed his locks and that seemed to have calmed Chanhyuk a little but his pace neither ceased nor slowed.

 

 

A firm hold was on his waist and suddenly Baekhyun is hoisted up so that his lovely bosom was facing Chanhyuk. The tall alpha removed and kicked his pants and hiked up his feet, planting them on the couch and began hammering Baekhyun’s insides in a new angle. It reached much deeper and never failed to pound his sweet spot. Baekhyun moans louder than before and it was almost bordering on a sob.

 

 

With his mother’s bosom almost taunting him as they bounced, Chanhyuk growled and buried his face in between the two mounds of fat and soft skin and proceeded to lick and mouth at whatever he could get.

 

 

He licked fat stripes on soft, _soft_ skin and then latched onto his mother’s left bosom, suckling tenderly. Chanhyuk was too immersed that he didn’t notice an impatient Chanhyun walk into the room until he heard his irritating voice.

 

 

**“How long are you gonna hog mom all to yourself, Hyung?”**

 

 

Chanhyuk chose to ignore him.

 

 

But it was hard especially when Chanhyun doesn’t quit talking. It ruins his concentration.

 

 

Chanhyuk clicked his tongue in annoyance. **“Unlike you, I can’t come in just seconds. So shut the fuck up please, yeah?”**

 

 

Chanhyun rolls his eyes and grumbles something along the lines of ‘ _I can make mom come in seconds’_ under his breath.

 

 

**“Hyuk, stop c-cursing.”** Baekhyun managed to say.

 

 

Chanhyuk scoffed at the two and threw all fucks out the window as he pounded Baekhyun’s cunt without inhibition. The omega clutched his son tightly as he reduced him to a hiccupping and moaning mess. The site where they are connected is a big mess of sticky, translucent omega slick and thick, creamy alpha juices. The small omega was shaking uncontrollably. He could feel himself close to completion. His walls were caving in no matter how Chanhyuk tries to make an even bigger mess of his pussy. He was getting deliciously tighter as seconds passed.

 

 

A knot was already forming at the base of Chanhyuk’s shaft, indicating that he’s almost close too. It catches on the stubborn ring of muscles but it was still fairly small enough to be pulled out. A hand reaches down to Baekhyun’s erection, pumping him ‘til he’s _so_ close.

 

 

A suppressed scream ripped through Baekhyun’s throat as gush of slick almost pushed the alpha’s cock out. His dick twitched as it spurted ribbons of white which Chanhyuk’s hand gladly made use of to smoothly glide through his sensitive head.

 

 

Chanhyuk sees the blissed out face of their precious omega and that completely set him off. His knot grew bigger but as much as he wanted to he shouldn’t knot his mother because that would mean they would have to stay for a few minutes and his ears cannot take anymore of his brother’s whines so he thrusts his cock halfway in as copious amount white semen painted Baekhyun’s pussy prettily.

 

 

Chanhyuk allowed his mother to catch his breath for a few seconds on his chest before planting a kiss on his forehead and lays him down the couch.

 

 

He wipes his hand with baby wipes that is always on the tabletop before wearing his pants again and exiting out of the living room to his own bedroom.

 

 

Chanhyun breathed and he screamed finally inside his head.

 

 

Watching Baekhyun’s dazed and blissed state had him thinking to skip the foreplay—he had been waiting for too fucking long—but Chanhyun wouldn’t definitely forget to have some fun alongside fucking his delicate mother. It’s his brand.

 

 

He sat himself on the couch and admired the messy state his brother had left Baekhyun in. He had hickeys on his breasts, saliva on the edges of his mouth, flaccid dick webbed with come and hole obviously flooded to the brim since some of it was seeping out.

 

 

Chanhyuk pulled the waistband of his shorts down and removed them completely, revealing a veiny cock out in the open. Unlike Chanhyuk’s cleanly trimmed pubes, Chanhyun is the complete opposite. His scent is the muskiest out of the three since he was often working out with his teammates.

 

 

Baekhyun is pulled from his comfortable headspace when rough palms held each of his thighs and spread his legs.

 

 

**“You can’t sleep on me now, Mom.”** Chanhyun said as he nosed along the junction of Baekhyun’s left thigh. His gaze dropped down to red rimmed hole dripping with fresh come and his loins stirred and twitched. **“I hate how hyung gets to fuck you first but seeing this maybe I don’t mind it at all.”**

 

 

He inhaled his sweet scent and his brain automatically went haywire. By this time, Baekhyun was well aware of the palms caressing and the mouth nipping on his plush thighs. He lifted his head and found a mischievous Chanhyun already cozying in between his thighs. _Of course, it’s him._ Chanhyun really hated losing and his drive and competitiveness sometimes leads him in trying to tweak things and use them to his advantage. Baekhyun is suddenly reminded again of something that happened earlier in the morning.

 

 

**“Hyunnie, don’t you have something to tell me?”**

 

 

**“Hm?”** He feigned.

 

 

He leaned forward to caress Baekhyun growing stomach and left a small kiss before holding his shaft and aligning it with Baekhyun’s dripping hole. Chanhyun is almost sure of what his mom is about to say and the only thing that could perfectly shut him up is some good fucking.

 

 

**“Did you mess with Chanyeol’s alarm—hng!”**

 

 

Chanhyun thrusts in until all that’s left were his balls.

 

 

**“Chanhyun!”** Baekhyun cries out.

 

 

The said man chuckles at his mother’s misery of being stuffed full without warning. He knew he was thicker and fatter than his hyung although they were almost of the same length and Chanhyun could provide more of that delicious friction while hitting his mother’s love spot all at the same time. He really is the best, isn’t he?

 

 

**“Yes, Mom?”** He said in a lilting tone.

 

 

**“Did you do it?”** Baekhyun almost squeezed the words because Chanhyun was being the little brat he was and was thrusting with the intent of riling him up.

 

 

**“I mean the rules doesn’t say I can’t.”**

 

 

Having a cheeky smile on his face, Chanhyun resorted to pounding the living daylights out of the spent omega.

 

 

**“Damn it, Mom. You’re hugging me so tight. Do you like my cock this much?”**

 

 

Baekhyun made a sound that clearly signaled he was embarrassed. Chanhyun has always been quite the talker in bed and the small omega could only lay there and take everything that would make him combust in just seconds.

 

 

_Yes, he likes Chanhyun’s cock. Yes, he likes Chanhyuk’s cock. Yes, he likes Chanyeol’s cock._

 

 

**“Or are you just _this_ thirsty for cock, hm?”**

 

 

_Hell, he absolutely loves all three of them._

 

 

**“Can’t go even a day without being stuffed.”** He said, tormenting him further.

 

 

Baekhyun was an incoherent mess but it isn’t like Chanhyun is faring any better. The weight of his words were great affecting his little omega because in just a few more push and pull, Baekhyun was already whimpering and his insides were convulsing as he came. Chanhyun groaned and pumped what was left of his little omega’s load. The rough and calloused palm stroking against sensitive skin made his little petit body to arch and squirm under Chaanhyun’s touch—something that the man did not appreciate.

 

 

He was all for overstimulating Baekhyun because it gets him off the most—to feel his walls involuntarily pulsing, to see Baekhyun so out of control with his body, to watch his crying face that’s begging him to slow down, to feel the rush of slick spilling out despite having his cock locked inside—and his squirming should be stopped.

 

 

Chanhyun hooked Baekhyun’s right leg over his left shoulder and held his thigh firmly with his left hand. The other leg of the omega was locked firmly under Chanhyun’s toned thigh. He was splitting him apart and plans to pull apart at his seams. In this position, Chanhyun had full control of Baekhyun’s hips down to his legs. He can control how fast and how much deeper he could go. He’d make Baekhyun insane.

 

 

The tall alpha rolled his hips to test the waters and the walls enveloping his cock were almost caving in. Chanhyun groaned in pleasure.

 

 

**“Your pussy is heavenly, Mom.”**

 

 

It was the truth. Nothing could compare. Nothing would even come close. Not even the cheerleaders spreading their legs for him back at school.

 

 

Baekhyun covers his face from the vulgar compliment and Chanhyun cooed at his flustered face. **“Aw, we’ve been doing this for who knows how long now and you still get shy.”**

 

 

Chanhyun pulls back his shaft slowly. Both of his hands had a firm hold on Baekhyun’s raised thigh and then he goes on for the kill—he slowly inched forward, purposely slow and allowing his little omega to savor the feeling of his cock. Once he was almost fully engulfed, Chanhyun hugged the thigh tightly to his chest and pushed his hips forward, shoving the last of his inches inside Baekhyun’s inviting hole. The alpha did not stop there and he continued pushing his hips against Baekhyun that the poor omega’s wide ones were slightly lifting off the couch.

 

 

Baekhyun was tearing up from how deep he was sheathed inside of him. His cock reached so, _so deep_ that it was almost kissing the opening of his womb and his sack was pressed up right in between his cheeks. The small omega could feel it and he whined pathetically. He felt unable to breathe as if all that’s inside him is cock, cock, and _cock._

 

 

He felt so full.

 

 

He was able to breathe again after his son pulled out but it was short-lived since he did it again.

 

 

**_“Ah!”_ **

 

 

_And again._

 

 

**_“Hngg please.”_ **

 

 

_And again._

 

 

**_“Hyunnie, t-too much!”_ **

 

 

_And again._

 

 

**_“Fuck—ah!”_ **

 

 

**“No cursing in the morning, Mom. Tsk.”** Chanhyun said, mockingly as he did again for the last time. This time, it was harder and firmer that Baekhyun’s breasts jiggle excitedly.

 

 

**“I like this position. I get to see your titties jiggle.”**

 

 

_And Baekhyun orgasms once more._

 

 

The tall alpha took this chance to build up into a steady but rattling pace. He was almost close and he just needed to prolong the pulsating of Baekhyun’s pussy.

 

 

A hand comes onto his dick again and started stroking him faster. This made Baekhyun grip the upholstery of their couch harder. His moans turned to sobs of pure pleasure as Chanhyun wreaked havoc upon him.

 

 

It was electric. It was pleasurable. It was… _everything_.

 

 

**“Hyung?”** _Oh, c’mon._

 

 

An alarmed Chanyeol comes into the living room. His mommy was making so much noises but he was worried when he heard him cry. He never heard his mommy cry like that.

 

 

**“Hyung, m-maybe you should slow down. Mommy’s crying so much.”**

 

 

Chanhyun rolls his eyes, not because he was feeling good but because he was annoyed. Out of all times, Chanyeol chose to butt in now.

 

 

**“Yeol, maybe you shouldn’t care much and wait for your fucking turn!”**

 

 

At the back of Baekhyun’s mind, he kmew he had to reprimand Chanhyun’s choice of words but nothing ever really comes out of your mouth when your mind is being fucked out.

 

 

Still worried, Chanyeol spared his mommy a glance and pouted. _Mommy looks tired._ He went back to the dining table and crossed his arms while pouting adorably.

 

 

By this time, the couch was absolutely ruined and in need of cleaning. Baekhyun was secreting more slick and Chanhyun keeps prolonging his pleasurable misery. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he thrusts in. His knot was considerably bigger now and with a few more thrusts he pulled out before even he knotted his mother. He climbed to where Baekhyun’s face would be and stroked his cock vigorously.

 

 

**“Open up, Mom. Breakfast is ready.”**

 

 

Mouth open gladly, Chanhyun pushes in ‘til his cock hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat, making him choke in the process. He threw his head back as he comes inside. Hot, white semen sliding down the omega’s throat perfectly.

 

 

When everything went into Baekhyun’s stomach, Chanhyun pulls out and pats his mother’s cheeks affectionately. He whispered, **“You did so well, Mom.”**

 

 

The alpha pulled out a few wipes and cleaned Baekhyun’s face and stomach before cleaning himself too and zipping up his pants. He does another loving caress to the smaller man’s stomach before finally exiting and getting his uniform ready.

 

 

Baekhyun’s body was tingling all over. He felt satisfied—too satisfied actually. His mind blanked and sight fell into a comfortable blur of the surroundings. He had a pleasant feeling still lingering in between his legs. It was still throbbing and still wanting for more.

 

 

A hand caressed his locks which made him sigh in contentment. The soft touch gave it away and Baekhyun automatically knew that it was his youngest. He had a loving gaze directed at his comfortable face. Baekhyun smiles dopily and his son giggles.

 

 

Despite an alpha, Chanyeol was a softie. He remembered a time where Baekhyun got so overwhelmed from being fucked by his triplets at the same time and he wasn’t responding anymore that Chanyeol panicked and stopped his brothers from doing anything. He always, _always_ made sure that Baekhyun is okay. He’s extra careful and he treats Baekhyun what he think he deserved.

 

 

So it was no surprise when he asked, **“Mommy, can I go now?”**

 

 

A tired smile escaped past Baekhyun’s lips but he gladly opened up his legs for his youngest alpha to fit inside of them. Chanyeol fumbled with button of his pants and Baekhyun’s instincts instantly acted. He sat up albeit slowly and unbuttoned and unzipped his Chanyeollie’s pants. His beautiful cock sprang out as he fully removed the article of clothing.

 

 

His Chanyeollie’s cock did not differ much from his older brother in terms of length and girth but what he had was a shaved, smooth skin. He was simply immaculate. He also smelled like sweet citrus with a hint of lavender. His massive shaft was clean, pink, smooth and most importantly, hard. A pang of guilt suddenly hits Baekhyun. His youngest must’ve waited for awhile now.

 

 

**“Has Chanyeollie waited long?”** Baekhyun cupped his cheeks and the alpha shook his head as a no.

 

 

**“I’m a good boy. I can wait.”** Baekhyun did not miss the small smile on his baby’s face.

 

 

**“You’re right. You’re such a good baby boy.”** Baekhyun cooed. **“Come, give mommy a kiss.”**

 

 

Chanyeol complies. He kisses Baekhyun just the way he liked it. Tongue touching. Lips sucking. Salivas mixing. A messy kiss overall.

 

 

A hand cupped Baekhyun’s left breast and he moaned.

 

 

**“Can I drink from you, Mommy?”** Chanyeol said, tilting his head to right, his lips swollen.

 

 

Baekhyun inwardly cooed. **“Go ahead, baby. Get messy.”**

 

 

The omega arched his back and offered his chest but Chanyeol had other plans. He wanted to make sure his mother is comfortable so he made him lay on the couch again and then he leaned forward to drink.

 

 

Once Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s mouth latching onto his right nipple, his legs closed in on his waist, pulling him closer. He began sucking and drinking. Compliments and praise from Baekhyun only spurred him on to do a good job.

 

 

His mother’s breast were so soft like the rest of him. His milk was the best he’s ever tasted. Chanyeol liked the feeling of his nipple against his own tongue. It made him almost want to bite it.

 

 

**“Ah!”** _So he did._

 

 

He eyed his mommy sheepishly and Baekhyun just giggles. He was still like a baby.

 

 

Soon, his left breast was occupied to when a hand rolled and squeezed it around. Baekhyun whimpers. Chanyeol looks up.

 

 

**“Does Mommy feel good from this?”** He emphasized his point by squeezing both breasts.

 

 

**“Y-Yes, sweetie.”**

 

 

Chaanyeol grinned boyishly and resumed drinking from Baekhyun again while his left hand was sneaking down Baekhyun’s spread legs.

 

 

Two fingers enter his sore hole. Baekhyun careened and let out a groan. Chanyeol noticed this and pulled out his fingers and massaged the red rim instead.

 

 

With one last lick on his mommy’s nipple, Chanyeol whispered. **“Mommy is too sore. Can I just go in between mommy’s thighs instead.”**

 

 

_Such a thoughtful, wonderful boy._

 

 

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol leaned back to allow the smaller to lift up his legs and put his thighs together. This was no problem at all for Baekhyun. They have done this for a few times especially when his little boy is too worried for him. He’ll do anything to lessen the pain that will come after all three of them are done with Baekhyun.

 

 

Chanyeol grasped his cock and pumping it a few times to spread the precome he was secreting ever since he tasted the pure sweet milk Baekhyun has. Once he made sure he was lubed enough, the tall alpha grabbed his mother’s legs and pummeled in between his thighs.

 

 

It was just as good as fucking his sweet pussy but it was more embarrassing. Seeing his son use him to get himself off raises Baekhyun’s temperature to new heights. He was flustered and shy at how he could perfectly see Chanyeol’s fine piece of meat ramming in between his thighs and gliding along his dick.

 

 

Despite Chanyeol’s soft nature, his thrusts were firm, resolute and forceful. Every time he thrusts in, he brings his whole body to it—assertive and powerful—that Baekhyun’s body moves with him. Chanyeol sees his mommy’s pretty soft bosom shake along with him and it turns him on even more.

 

 

Gyrating his hips down to give Baekhyun some friction, Chanyeol takes his time to stare.

 

 

**“Mommy is really pretty.”** A fond smile bloomed on his face. Baekhyun gets flustered even more.

 

 

**“I really like mommy’s chest too.”** He said as he watched them jiggle in time with his movement. **“They’re really pretty and soft… _and tastes delicious_.”**

 

 

Baekhyun squealed his embarrassment. He can’t believe Chanyeol was saying these things with an innocent face.

 

 

_Heh, Mommy’s face is so pink,_ he thought.

 

 

**“Mommy’s thighs are plush and smooth. My cock is happy.”**

 

 

To prove his point, a string of precome is webbed all over Baekhyun’s thighs and dick. The omega covers his cheeks shyly. His son is too soft.

 

 

_…or so he thought_.

 

 

It was safe to say that his next request shocked him.

 

 

**“My cock wants more though, Mommy. Can I fuck your breasts instead?”**

 

 

Chanyeol said, eyes wide with innocence despite the vulgar words that came out of his mouth two seconds ago.

 

 

**“W-What?”**

 

 

**“Can I fuck Mommy’s breasts?”** Chanyeol asked once more apprehensive. **“Hyunnie-hyung was watching porn the other day and one man was doing it to the other and hyung said he wan** **ted to do it to you. Can I try, Mommy? Please?”**

 

 

Baekhyun was speechless. _Chanhyun is watching porn. When he had him to himself?_

 

 

**“Please don’t be mad, Mommy.”**

 

 

**“No, baby. I’m not mad at all. I’m just… _shocked_.”**

 

 

Baekhyun reassures him. **“Okay, sweetheart. You can… _fuck my breasts._ ”**

 

 

The omega almost went fully red after he had said those words. _He can never say no to his youngest._

 

 

Chanyeol pulls out and Baekhyun, despite being flustered to hell and back, brings his breasts together for his baby to fuck. The youngest alpha is careful not to sit on his mother’s growing stomach. He thrusts in once, testing the waters. Baekhyun moaned loud. It was an almost different feeling. His cock was too close to his face that he could smell the musk and citrusy scent Chanyeol has. His breasts were feeling every bump, every vein of his cock. Hell, even the way it throbs so deliciously in between his two mounds.

 

 

Chanyeol swore he never felt so good the moment the soft fat was wrapped around his rigid shaft. It was too good. _Too good._ He might lose himself later on.

 

 

And looking down and seeing Baekhyun holding his own bosom firmly with those pretty hands and seeing the fat escaping in between the slim fingers while his cock was wrapped by those soft delicacies was a beautiful and mouth watering sight to see. Nothing would ever beat this.

 

 

…except that Baekhyun had something else in mind. The youngest alpha’s cock was too long that the head nudged Baekhyun’s chin every time he sheathed himself in that plump chest. The scent of his shaft rubbing against Baekhyun’s skin was making him feel heady and high. It was very fragrant. Chanyeol smelled appetizing. So he tried to lift his head up to meet with his thrust. He opened his mouth wide enough for Chanyeol shove his cock in. The reaction was instant.

 

 

Chanyeol groaned and stuttered with his pace. The soft fat wrapped around his shaft coupled with a warm and wet mouth on his tip was too much. Too pleasurable. Too pleasant. But it wasn’t unwelcome.

 

 

Moaning very softly, Chanyeol had stopped thrusting and stared at his mommy’s face. His teary eyes were looking up at him dazed. His cheeks were rosy and stained with tears. His mouth had saliva flowing down the corners while it was wrapped around the mushroom head of Chanyeol’s erection. The alpha’s eyes drove further down to his mommy’s bosom that were leaking with milk from being squeezed. The white substance was mixing with his precome. No wonder a lewd squelching sound can be heard whenever he thrusts.

 

 

Baekhyun looked so erotic. He was a mess but he still is as beautiful almost like an angel fallen from grace.

 

 

Chanyeol reached for the slim wrists to pull them away while he held his soft mounds. He began rolling them around as he slowly moved his hips forward and backward, watching Baekhyun’s contort in pure, unadulterated pleasure. His helpless whines and breathy moans only encouraged Chanyeol to knead faster and fuck his tits while still being very careful.

 

 

Soon, his knot was forming. Chanyeol had already thrown his head back as he desperately chased for his ending. Bakhyun tried to help as much as he can by providing a warm wet cushion for the tip of his son’s cock—his tongue.

 

 

Chanyeol was so lost from stimulation that he didn’t notice his mother squirting from behind him until a silent scream broke and Baekhyun’s whole body went rigid. His legs were closed, trying to contain the pleasant feeling that was too overpowering. Chanyeol’s hands were just too good. _As expected from his little guitarist._

 

 

Chanyeol continued kneading and rolling his mommy’s breasts and even pinching his nipples from time to time, clearly enjoying the white creamy milk oozing out. He didn’t know Baekhyun would this sensitive that he could come with only playing with his lactating tits.

 

 

Baekhyun careened once more before relaxing, eyes glazed with tears as he looked at his son.

 

 

**“Chanyeollie…”** He whispered. **“Mommy wants to drink your come.”**

 

 

His oral fixation kicked in.

 

 

Chanyeol being the best boy that he is complied almost too willingly. Baekhyun wasted no time sucking—the want and need for something to drink evident on his face.

 

 

The omega breathed in very deeply taking in his Chanyeol’s lovely scent as he took all of him in, almost choking but he had no qualms in finishing him off and getting his well deserved drink.

 

 

Chanyeol threw his head back. His hand that was resting on the back of Baekhyun’s head, caressing and combing through his lock as he vigorously slurp all of his come, suddenly gripped his hair and Chanyeol comes with a guttural sound leaving his lips.

 

 

Their surroundings seemed to blur.

 

 

Panting, Chanyeol looked down and watched Baekhyun’s satisfied face as he already cleaned his cock from any fluid left. His eyes were closing from fatigue and satisfaction. Baekhyun was able to breathe out a content sigh.

 

 

The youngest alpha stands up with his knees wobbling. He was tingling all over but he had matters that he had to attend to. He grabbed his pants and zipped up. Next, he carried a sleepy Baekhyun bridal style back to the master bedroom.

 

 

He laid Baekhyun on the pristine sheets and not long after the other two went inside with a towel drenched in warm water, a tube of ointment and a fresh change of clothes.

 

 

The three takes care of him in his sleepy state. Chanhyuk washes his whole body clean. Chanhyun changed the dirtied oversized shirt to his own sweater while Chanyeol made sure to apply ointment on the parts that will surely be sore once their mother wakes up later.

 

 

After finishing their duties, they all left a loving kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek as they all dressed up for school.

 

 

Baekhyun smiles in his sleep, feeling lucky that he had such wonderful children.

 

 

Though as unconventional as it may be, no one can deny that their love for each other is unconditional and beyond platonic.

 


	2. Appetizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun thinks the Chanhyuk studies too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent said celebrities in real life. The author does not own any of the celebrities in this fiction but the original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a very explicit work of fiction. Please take the tags seriously and read at your own risk.

 

 

It’s moments like these that pushes him to be as caring as he possibly can but still maintain a certain level of resolution.

 

Baekhyun is worried.

 

It was finals week and everyone in the house was doing nothing but burying their noses into their books. Chanyeol was currently bopping his head to the music he was listening while muttering words under his breath. His youngest was on the living room with notes scattered around the tabletop. Baekhyun chuckled at his baby boy when he furrowed his brows on a certain sentence but his frown quickly dissipated and morphed into a small smile of understanding while he nodded to himself. He did not know exactly how Chanyeol could concentrate with music booming in his ears but the pregnant man let him be.

 

The omega placed a plate of newly baked cookies and a glass of milk beside his notes. The youngest alpha did not fail to notice and say a quick thanks to his mom. Baekhyun pat his head as an indirect way of saying he’s doing a great job before walking towards the dining room and finding Chanhyun reciting the words from his book that he was holding. The tall man was pacing back and forth while occasionally bringing up a finger in the air when a certain word or concept needs to be emphasized. Movement clearly helped him to memorize certain things faster.

 

Eyeing the half empty glass of water on the dining table, Baekhyun proceeded to refill his son’s cup before getting the last plate of cookies to deliver them to his eldest.

 

He knocked lightly on the door before twisting the knob and letting himself in. Baekhyun found the broad back of Chanhyuk hunched and leaning forward on his study table. He was too immersed in studying that he didn’t hear Baekhyun coming inside and only acknowledged his presence when a hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

 

**“Ma…”** Chanhyuk turned back slightly to greet Baekhyun before returning back to his original position.

 

The eldest had his glasses on while he answered some tests that he found available online beside him was his neatly stacked books, a folder full of reviewers and past quizzes, and his untouched dinner with a mug empty of coffee. The omega sighed. This is what exactly worries Baekhyun.

 

Chanhyuk never takes a break whenever he’s studying even if he’s hungry or thirsty. He didn’t join the twins and Baekhyun earlier for dinner so the omega took it upon himself to bring his food over. However, his bowl of rice and his beef stew was now cold and still untouched. The omega cooked his eldest son’s favorite to make eating for him more appealing and then maybe Chanhyuk would take a small break from studying very hard without limits. Still, his cooking was ignored.

 

**“Hyukkie, why haven’t you touched your food yet?”**

 

Baekhyun pouted.

 

**“Later, Ma. After I’m done with this.”**

 

And Chanhyuk brushed him off just like that.

 

Baekhyun’s pout disappeared and his lips were smacked together in a tight line, showing his disapproval. He placed the plate of cookies beside his son’s cold dinner and reached for the book that he was jotting down notes from to close it. Chanhyuk made a sound of protest. He looked up wanting to say something but his words were caught up in his throat when he saw the disappointed face of his mother.

 

**“Eat your dinner first before continuing.”** Baekhyun said, voice clipped, firm and leaving no room for discussion.

 

Chanhyuk felt a pang of guilt when his mother exited and closed the door a little bit loudly, signaling that he was upset.

 

The alpha quickly but neatly shoved his notebooks away to make some space on his table for him to eat. His heart was pounding in his chest when the gravity of the situation finally sank in. His mother was pregnant and sensitive and he just ignored him. Chanhyuk wouldn’t be too surprised if Baekhyun was really upset with him and maybe even crying in his room.

 

_God, no._

 

Chanhyuk took spoonful after spoonful of his food so it wasn’t long before he was done. Collecting the dishes, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He finished everything and he never likes leaving the dishes too long on the sink so he washed them right away.

 

Once he turned his back, he craned his head to find his mother but he only found Chanhyun on the dinner table and Chanyeol on the couch. A frown bloomed on his usually stoic face.

 

**“Mom is in his room if you’re wondering. He’s quite upset too.”** Chanhyun deadpanned and the older of the two tried his best not to smack his face.

 

Chanhyuk wasted no time and quickly knocked on the door of the master bedroom before letting himself in. He saw his mother laying on the bed with his back facing Chanhyuk. It might be subtle but the alpha’s sharp eyes could never not notice the way his shoulders trembled lightly.

 

**“Ma…”**

 

Baekhyun stilled for a moment before wiping his tears noticeably and inhaling to compose himself quickly. He, then, turned to the direction of Chanhyuk’s deep voice. His eyes looked like he’s been crying and the alpha feels even more guilty.

 

He approached Baekhyun quietly and carefully. **“I’m sorry for upsetting you.”**

 

Straight to the point, Chanhyuk stared apologetically. Baekhyun nodded slightly before looking away and wiping fresh batches of tears.

 

**“I-I’m sorry…I can’t stop crying.”**

 

Chanhyuk frowned even further before enveloping Baekhyun into a comforting hug. The omega latches onto his eldest son’s torso as he felt his head being patted by a worried alpha.

 

**“I just c-can’t help but feel like I’m being ignored—I know I shouldn’t feel this way but my stupid hormones…”**

 

Chanhyuk shushes him.

 

**“I feel so pathetic crying like this, Hyukkie.”**

 

Baekhyun lifted his head and Chanhyuk sees his face glistening in the dim light with tears on his cheeks. To be honest, Chanhyuk does not know what words to say. He has never been very good with it. It was the only thing he can’t do.

 

**“I just wanted to help.”**

 

He caressed his locks in a comforting manner instead.

 

**“I was worried. You haven’t taken any break since you started.”**

 

Chanhyuk didn’t even notice. Everything just blurs and passes whenever he’s concentrating very well. He didn’t know it would affect Baekhyun like this.

 

**“You looked so stressed since the start of the week.”**

 

He was right. His eldest would stay up all night fixing everything that needed to be fixed and as the student council president, he needed to make sure everything is right. He needed to check the financial statements of the SC. He needed to make a few calls for the upcoming project that they would do. He needed to write the paper for their proposals. He was doing all of these while examinations are on going along with the deadlines of papers and final projects. He didn’t even know how he managed through it all.

 

Chanhyuk watched Baekhyun with a fond gaze as he expressed himself. The omega almost stuttered when he saw an unmistakable small smile on his eldest son’s lips. Chanhyuk looked so much more handsome than the usual poker face.

 

**“You make me worry so much.”**

 

Chanhyuk bit his lip to prevent himself from smiling too much. In the end, he decided to just fuck everything and dipped his head down to kiss his omega on the lips.

 

Chaste, sweet and lovely.

 

**“I’m sorry. I understand now.”**

 

_Ah, fuck._ He was falling a little deeper again and the fuzzy feeling inside of him was slowly warming him in a sweet way. Chanhyuk closed the distance between their lips again. The pregnant omega noticed the change of the whole atmosphere. He pulled away.

 

**“Not here.”**

 

Chanhyuk nodded and he understood. He made a move and hooked his arm around the omega’s legs and the other around his back. Carrying the pregnant one like this is something the eldest alpha loved. He loved the way Baekhyun would automatically wrap his arms around his neck. He loves the way he looks at him, so vulnerable and unguarded. Baekhyun looked at him with admiration and pride and as his eldest son, Chanhyuk wanted for it to stay that way. He would work for that smile—for that gaze even if it means sacrificing his time and sleep. Seeing Baekhyun proud of what he became is enough for Chanhyuk.

 

Baekhyun nuzzled on his eldest son’s neck, breathing him in and sighing. His inner wolf is satisfied and is wagging its tail for the attention it was receiving. With Chanhyuk’s long legs, it didn’t took them long before he was already being laid on his son’s bed. Baekhyun almost let out a sound of dismay when the warmth emanating from Chanhyuk was gone for a second as he rearranged his position on the bed.

 

The alpha stared at the omega’s pretty face and his thumb traced the moles on Baekhyun’s face, he especially spent more time on the one near his upper lip. His gaze went down to his lips, pretty and pink. Then Chanhyuk leaned down for a kiss.

 

To be honest if Hyuk continued staring, Baekhyun would’ve whined for him to kiss him. Luckily, he was saved from embarrassing himself. Chanhyuk knew him all too well. He remembered this one time when they were all innocently watching a movie that Chanyeol had picked. Chanhyuk couldn’t even bother paying attention when Baekhyun was hugging his arm in between his chest and he faintly feel his bicep being cushioned by his two mounds. Chanhyuk was amused at the omega who was immersed in whatever was playing on the screen. It hasn’t been long before Baekhyun felt his gaze. When their eyes met, his eldest didn’t even bother hiding the fact that he was staring. Baekhyun leaned closer as Chanhyuk did. They were a hair-width away when the alpha stopped. The omega felt his breath on his cheeks he was waiting for his son to kiss him but it looked like Chanhyuk wanted him to say it. He embarrassingly did in the way that the alpha liked. Baekhyun pouted and whined. He even shook his body a little too cute for his eldest to be able to not resist him. The alpha gave in and the rest was history when the other siblings wanted to join.

 

A hand found its way underneath the hoodie that Baekhyun is currently wearing. It was sizes too big on the pregnant man considering that it wasn’t his but Chanhyuk’s. The alpha lets him wear whatever makes Baekhyun comfortable and most of his clothes doesn’t fit him anyway with his growing stomach.

 

The alpha carefully lifted the hem of the hoodie up to Baekhyun’s neck, revealing his baby bump and a black bra that he had never seen before.

 

**“New one?”**

 

Baekhyun blushed a deep red before nodding.

 

**“Y-Yeah. Hyunnie tore the last one. Your favorite. The lacy red one.”**

 

Chanhyuk was already reaching for the black bra and cupping the two mounds with his hands. Baekhyun’s breast, although growing because of his pregnancy, seems so small when held by his son’s hands. **“I like this one.”**

 

If it was even impossible, Baekhyun could feel his cheeks burst into flames. He doesn’t really know how his sons could talk so openly about his breasts and even give him compliments.

 

**“It looks pretty on you.”** Chanhyuk said, as he fully removed the hoodie along with the black bra. Once the soft fat of his chest was expose, the alpha was eager to touch. **“Besides, you needed a new one. They’re getting bigger.”**

 

Baekhyun let out a whine of embarrassment once he heard the alpha’s words. Chanhyuk encased the soft breast on display and squeezed slightly, emitting a sound between a breathless whimper and a wince from the omega.

 

**“A-Ah, they’re tender.”** Baekhyun held Chanhyuk’s wrists. **“They’ve been hurting for awhile now.”**

 

The alpha had his brows furrowed and glanced at the mounds. A few drops of milk was leaking. Chanhyuk could tell that it was becoming too heavy for Baekhyun since he had higher milk production than what female omegas usually do. The triplets couldn’t tend to Baekhyun these past few weeks. All of them had their own things to attend to and neither the three of them had the time to even do their daily _routine_ with Baekhyun.

 

Looking at him now pretty, pregnant and in pain, Chanhyuk leaned in as much as his omega’s pregnant belly would let him. **“Would it hurt less if I drank your milk?”**

 

The alpha’s right hand traveled to the omega’s back to lift his chest closer to his face slightly before cupping one of Baekhyun’s breast with his left one. The omega embarrassingly nodded as he hid his face using his hand.

 

Chanhyuk needed no more answers and just went straight to the task at hand, literally and figuratively. With his mouth enclosing one soft bosom, his hand massaged the other carefully. His ministrations earned him a sigh of relief from Baekhyun and even a few whimpers.

 

The omega truly tasted delicious. Breastmilk was dripping from his nipple as the alpha eagerly lapped his omega’s areola. Baekhyun could feel his arousal against his hole that was dripping from slick and wetting his boxers. He could even smell his pheromones permeating in the air around them, giving the omega heightened sensitivity.

 

Baekhyun almost lost it when Chanhyuk stuck his tongue out and squeezed his bosom resulting in a nice amount of milk spraying out and into his alpha’s awaiting mouth. He, then, took the other one and pointed the two soft peaks to his mouth. The way he was carelessly holding and squeezing Baekhyun’s mounds had the omega crying in embarrassment. His hands held them quite roughly, the soft fat was escaping between his fingers and his nipples blooming and dripping with delicious breastmilk.

 

Another squeeze and Baekhyun moaned quite obscenely as his back arched and his hole released a fair amount of slick. It didn’t help keeping his sanity intact that Chanhyuk was so fucking enthusiastic while drinking from him. He would slurp enough for him to hear. He would lap up the excess milk streaming down from his peaks. He would do all of this while retaining eye contact and the alpha would love the way Baekhyun would get flustered when he would rub his tongue flat on his nipple. The omega never would’ve thought that he’d be so turned on watching his alpha nurse him ‘til he was fucking empty. He never even expected that he would produce this much milk for him to enjoy. Playing with his breasts was all too much for Baekhyun as Chanhyuk gazed at his teary eyed face while he sucked on one of his mounds, his mouth tilting upwards subtly to a smirk.

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanhyuk licked a fat stripe on his areola painfully slow and chuckling deeply when it bounced back like one of those milk puddings Baekhyun would make for them. The alpha would shake the two peaks and smile devilishly when they jiggled in his hands. The omega would cry out another sound of embarrassment as the alpha clearly enjoyed himself.

 

**“Hyukkie, s-stop doing that.”** Baekhyun said. Contrary to his words, he did not do anything to stop the alpha that was still playing with his breasts.

 

**“Don’t be embarrassed. These soft milk puddings are my stress relievers.”** Chanhyuk said as he mouthed along the soft fat before licking generously.

 

By this time, Baekhyun was soaking under and Chanhyuk would be lying if he would say he didn’t feel the omega unconsciously grinding on his thigh. He takes one last suck on the two peaks, savoring the creamy milk hitting his taste buds before addressing the situation that was happening on the omega’s loins.

 

**“Well, what do we have here?”** Chanhyuk pulled the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers and revealed his pussy dripping with so much slick and his dick leaking precome.

 

When his legs threatened to close, Chanhyuk beat him to it and held his thighs open. A hand reached Baekhyun’s asspussy.

 

**“Don’t close your legs. Hold them apart.”** Chanhyuk commanded and Baekhyun’s heartbeat picks up as he heeded and held his own legs spread and ready for his alpha’s taking. His face was burning as Chanhyuk studied his hole before tracing his middle finger and plunging without any inhibitions. As soon as he curled his finger up to Baekhyun’s love spot, his legs were almost giving away and trembling. It’s been so long without having something inside him. He clenched around the lone finger as if saying he missed it.

 

**“Hyukkie, I-I can’t…give me something, please.”** His legs continued to tremble and his hole continued to release a huge dollop of thick slick. Chanhyuk groaned from the imagery of Baekhyun begging miserably and wasted no time adding in another finger followed by another and another until all four of the alpha’s thick digits were inside him thrusting while his thumb massaged his perineum.

 

 

 

 

Chanhyuk’s experienced hand was buried deep in the omega’s dripping cunt. The alpha rubbed the pad of his fingers against the omega’s walls and began to piston inside him again before slowing down and stirring his insides. Their position shifted more comfortably for Baekhyun’s sake. He was seated on Chanhyuk’s lap while his legs were spread above the alpha’s study table. His books were scattered on the bed as Chanhyuk uncharacteristically threw them earlier. His lamp was turned on lighting in between Baekhyun’s legs so that the omega can clearly see how his tight, little pussy was being wrecked by his oldest alpha as much as his pregnant belly would let him.

 

Chanhyuk licked and bit along the column of the omega’s neck as his head rested comfortably on the alpha’s shoulder. His hand was also caressing Baekhyun’s bump while the other was now thrusting inside of him again, fast and shallow as if his movement was imitating a pulse. The omega couldn’t do anything but whine helplessly. He was so sensitive he could feel Chanhyuk’s every movement inside of him. The alpha was wrecking him up so good, so deep, and so hard that his palm was slapping against his sex. The omega could see him flexing his muscles and his veins popping from how hard he was doing him. And it wasn’t helping that he could hear him groan beside his ear whenever he would stubbornly clench around him and a delicious squelch from his wrecked pussy would come out.

 

It was too much.

 

And if Baekhyun’s trembling thighs and quivering insides wasn’t enough for the oldest alpha, Chanhyuk lifted his other thigh, stretching the omega to his limits and began stirring inside of him before plunging in and out. The lovely squelch of his cunt along with the omega’s moans sent vibrations straight to his cock.

 

**“H-Hyuk—”**

 

The said alpha reveled in the image of the omega on his lap. His mouth was shaped into a silent moan with his eyes shut and a lone tear streaming from the corner of his eye, body trembling fully as he felt the pressure pooling at the bottom of his belly, breasts jiggling in time with the force of Chanhyuk’s whole arm swinging back and forth just to give the omega’s pussy the fucking it deserves until he finally, _finally_ let go and the pressure snapped.

 

A helpless, pathetic moan escaped the omega. His legs closing and trapping his alpha’s hand in between to prevent him from moving and pushing him to insanity while his thighs trembled so much from the sensation.

 

**“Chanhyuk, s-stop! Oh, fuck!”** But the alpha did not heed him and instead pressed against his spot. Baekhyun’s cunt was already caving in as it pulsed and squirted, spraying a fair amount of slick and dirtying the whole table. His whole body quivered like a leaf as he curled against the alpha.

 

**“S-Stop, Hyukkie. I can’t take it anymore—ah!”** Baekhyun’s walls clamped down his fingers as he continued to pulse and release more slick. The alpha was unforgivable with his pace. He took his thigh to spread him apart and being the stronger one out of them Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but clutch on the alpha’s moving arm in a helpless attempt to even slow him down.

 

**“You can.”** Chanhyuk growled against his ear, watching his little omega fall apart and cry from too much pleasure. He’s making up from all the time he felt ignored and neglected. He’s exploiting his weakness and taking advantage of it. His omega deserved only the best and best, Chanhyuk would give.

 

**“Ah! Please.”** Baekhyun was scratching his arm. He’s going crazy. He can’t take this much. His erection already stopped ejaculating but his son was still prolonging his orgasm, obviously loving the way the omega had no control over his squirting.

 

**“Let it out.”** Chanhyuk finally eased up on him, holding both of his thighs apart with the other hand obviously covered in so much slick as the omega released more juices, wetting both of them and his son’s study table. **“That’s it. Let it _all_ out.”**

 

Baekhyun screamed from ecstasy. He was well taken cared of. Too sexed up. Too pleasured. His tits began to drip milk and Chanhyuk is chuckling again in amusement. The alpha allowed his omega’s legs to fall on his table. He was still pulsing so much inside that he can visibly see him trembling and little dick moving along with his prolonged orgasm.

 

Sensitive from his high, Baekhyun almost sobbed when his alpha mercilessly pinched both of his nipples.

 

**“I thought I emptied them already.”** He whispered against his ear.

 

The alpha heard Baekhyun’s breath hitch when his rolled his nipples around and squeezed, earning a very throaty moan from the spent omega. **“H-Hyuk—hng!”**

 

**“Ma, you should help your son.”** Chanhyuk suggested with a lilting tone to his voice, obviously he was teasing Baekhyun again. The alpha held both of his wrists and placed the omega’s dainty hands on his own breasts. _Baekhyun’s going to die of embarrassment_.

 

The omega whimpered pitifully. **“Go on. Squeeze them.”** The alpha chided, with a tone that was challenging and taunting him to do what he wants him to.

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks flared up as he had no choice but to obey his alpha. He started with timid actions, squeezing softly and preventing himself from moaning and embarrass himself any further.

 

Chanhyuk was caressing and lightly combing the omega’s hair before leaving him a kiss on the forehead. He whispered praises against his ear. _Yes, just like that. Such a good omega. There you go._

 

The omega was getting bolder and bolder with every praise that he gets until he was rolling his own mounds, dripping with so much milk and moaning deliriously and unashamedly like a whore. Chanhyuk was not faring too good either. He was painfully hard. He could feel all the blood rushing to his cock with every moan that his mother would make.

 

Soon enough, big and calloused hands would join small, soft, dainty ones. They were holding Baekhyun’s rack firmer than before that they were slightly digging into the soft flesh. Chanhyuk knew that if he squeezed enough, a spray of milk would come out of the two wonderful peaks. So he did. Over and over and over. Until the omega inside his arms jerked involuntarily from his hold.

 

**“You make me crazy for you, omega.”** Chanhyuk said as he nipped along Baekhyun’s neck. Eveything about the petit man was soft. _His smile, his face, his breasts. Heck, even his pussy._

 

The alpha finally lowered down his sweatpants and cock sprung freely, hitting the omega’s still wet cunt. Chanhyuk rubbed his shaft between the omega’s ass cheeks and emitting a helpless whimper from him. The alpha took Baekhyun’s slim wrist and wrapped his hand around the alpha’s thick girth. The omega heard him grunt.

 

**“See this?”** Chanhyuk asked as he took the omega’s other hand and wrapped it around his shaft. Baekhyun’s mouth watered as it twitched inside his hands. **“This is all for you, Ma.”**

 

The omega pumped his oldest son’s cock, loving the groans and growls he would hear whenever his hold would get tighter. A shiver ran down his spine as Baekhyun thumbed the slit of his cock. He used the alpha’s precome to lubricate his hand. It was plenty enough to smoothly stroke his shaft.

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun is shifting on the alpha’s lap and aligning himself on Chanhyuk’s huge package. The alpha wasn’t given much time to brace himself before Baekhyun sat on his cock in one go. With a tight warm pussy fully enveloping his fat cock, Chanhyuk threw his head back silently cussed. His hands automatically went for the omega’s hips to stabilize him.

 

It wasn’t long before Baekhyun rolled his hips— _those fucking sinful hips—_ and began fucking himself on the alpha’s cock. He leaned forward and had his hands on the table for support so that Chanhyuk can clearly see how his tight cunt was swallowing his shaft. **_“Shit!”_**

 

It was sinful. The omega’s mere existence is sinful and should be illegal. His hole was perfectly squeezing and hugging him. No word could even describe to how tight the omega was. His pussy was sucking him in, inviting him inside and not wanting to let him go. An animalistic rush surged through the alpha and he bucked his hips upward, rendering the omega off guard as he moaned. He was so deep he’s already kissing the opening of his womb.

 

**“Hyuk!”** The alpha stood up, taking the omega with his cock still buried deep and made his lean forward with Baekhyun’s hands flat on the table. Chanhyuk kicked the chair away as he held Baekhyun’s hips.

 

He rolled his hips, thrusting into him once, twice, thrice before stopping when he felt Baekhyun’s legs giving out. Standing like this while he was bent over proved to be physically taxing for the pregnant omega which is why Chanhyuk decided to continue doing him on his bed.

 

He carefully laid the omega at the edge of the mattress and place a pillow under his back to lift him up. With his position comfortable and secure enough for the alpha’s liking, he began to plow inside the omega ass, gaining momentum every swing of his hips against the omega’s plump ones.

 

The alpha set his pace. Deep, unforgiving thrusts. He watched Baekhyun squirm underneath and him and find purchase on the mattress as he was being fucked thoroughly. Chanhyuk indulged in the wonderful sound of his insides squelching from too much slick, skin slapping against skin, and his butchered name coming out of Baekhyun’s lips. One look on the omega and his knot was already inflating. Baekhyun, in all of his teary eyed glory, was still so beautiful. His two mounds bouncing along with his thrusts, eyes rolling to the back of his head, his mouth falling open for another silently scream, his face and body looking thoroughly debauched was enough to set the alpha off.

 

Luckily for him, he was able to see the omega come again as Baekhyun began to spasm. Another push, another thrust and Chanhyuk buried himself deep into recesses of the omega’s birth canal as he knotted him in place.

 

The alpha carefully laid beside the omega because one wrong move and Baekhyun could tear. He held him again inside his arms as they both come down from their high. Their hearts beat in sync with their breath. The omega was feeling rather comfortable and quite loopy as the alpha lovingly caressed his bump and combed through his hair.

 

Once the haze cleared and the knot deflated, Baekhyun could see Chanhyuk sporting a small smile on his handsome face. He blinked once before closing his eyes as the alpha pressed a kiss in between them. The omega went limp against his eldest son’s arms, letting him carry him in the middle of the bed with a pillow below his head. The alpha rearranged the haphazardly thrown textbooks into one corner.

 

The omega clung to the alpha just as he was about to clean their mess. **“Hyukkie, don’t go.”**

 

The alpha shushed the omega and whispering a promise of returning once he cleaned all of their mess. Knowing how much of a clean freak his son was, Baekhyun quietly nodded.

 

True to his words, Chanhyuk joined him on the bed with new clothes. Baekhyun blinked his eyes open and he was also cleaned and wearing his son’s hoodie and his newly laundered boxers.

 

Baekhyun was laying on his side and his cheeks were squished on the bed. The oldest alpha found it absolutely adorable. **“Hyukkie, I want to—can I? Please?”**

 

The alpha immediately understood what he wanted and motioned for Baekhyun.

 

**“Come here.”**

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Chanhyuk wonders who the baby really is: _them or this cute little pregnant omega in between his legs soundly sleeping and unconsciously using his flaccid cock as a pacifier?_ He chuckled and continued studying as he flipped to the next page of his biology book.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I would like to thank you for reading. Comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated.


End file.
